The communication bandwidths available with optical fibers are very large, generally many terahertz (THz). Unfortunately, this bandwidth is too large to be effectively used by a single amplitude-modulated data channel in a practical communication system. Many factors limit the practical use of this bandwidth. These factors include limitations on the modulation rates achievable with conventional electronic devices as well as the high cost of high-bandwidth optical components such as modulators and detectors. In some communication systems, fiber dispersion limits the useful fiber bandwidth.
Methods for using more of the available fiber bandwidth include several multiplexing methods that permit data transmission at rates exceeding the rates possible for a single amplitude modulated channel. These methods include time-division multiplexing (TDM), wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM), and optical code-division multiple access (OCDMA). Each of these approaches has significant limitations. In TDM, data from one or more data streams is assigned to selected time slots so that each data stream uses a portion of the fiber bandwidth. TDM allows aggregation of data streams from many users, but does not increase the data rate available to a single data stream. Some examples of TDM systems include commercial communication systems that conform to the synchronous optical network (SONET) standard or the synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) standard.
Wavelength-division multiplexed (WDM) systems and dense WDM (DWDM) systems transmit data using multiple spectrally displaced narrow-band optical carriers (wavelengths), and each wavelength is temporally encoded. The time-coding is typically a relatively simple amplitude modulation scheme and thus the bandwidth of each wavelength channel is set by limits similar to those of non-WDM systems. WDM systems normally require multiple laser sources, one for each wavelength channel. The number of wavelength channels that can be multiplexed in a single fiber is limited by the spectral channel separation required to compensate for variations in laser wavelength as well as other factors such as the gain bandwidth of optical amplifiers. The available maximum bandwidth is limited by the number of wavelength channels and the per-channel data rate. The spectral channel separations and per-channel data rates of many WDM systems leave significant portions of the fiber bandwidth unused, and higher data rates are theoretically possible.
OCDMA uses coded data bits whose spectrum exceeds the data transmission rate and spans a spectral window. Multiple approaches to the realization of OCDMA have been proposed. Unfortunately, implementation of OCDMA can be difficult and expensive, and improved methods are needed to take advantage of the full bandwidth of optical fibers.